¿Qué pensaste que iba a suceder?
by Kyome-chan
Summary: A la chica le gusta el chico, el chico a veces actúa como si le gustara la chica pero normalmente actúa como un idiota. Todos ven un final feliz, pero nadie puede ver cómo llegarán ahí. One Shot. Traducción.


"_**¿Qué pensaste que iba a suceder?"**_

_Traducción de la historia original de Ishvallan: "What did you think was going to happen?", quien muy amablemente accedió a brindarme permiso de traducir su obra para el disfrute de aquellos que desconocen su idioma.  
><em>_Me encantó la historia, así que no dudé en solicitar su aprobación para poder compartirla con los fans de esta pareja. De inmediato me puse a trabajar para tenerla lista y hela aquí. __Me pareció que su manejo de los personajes es muy fiel a su comportamiento. Y sin duda, este es un escenario que puedo llegar a ver en un futuro._

_En fin, los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Eiichiro Oda, al que ruego, por favor, darnos algo como esto._

.

Nami se revolvió bruscamente en su litera sin poder conciliar el sueño. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Ese cabeza hueca, olvidadizo, infantil, poco atento, imprudente… maravilloso…

Otro día, otra mini guerra, otra persona tratando de herir a su tripulación. Pero esta vez había sido diferente de las otras.

Tocabas su sombrero, estabas en problemas. Tocabas a sus amigos y era seguro que nunca podrías escapar. Pero con Nami era distinto, si la tocabas, eras hombre muerto. La sonrisa se borraba. Las risas, los juegos, el ansia de aventura, incluso el deseo por ser el Rey de los Piratas. Todo se iba. Si tratabas de herir a su navegante, ¿qué pensabas que iba a suceder?.

Y esto era lo que mantenía a Nami despierta por noches. Algo que simplemente no tenía sentido. Cualquier otra persona que no los conociera diría que eso era amor, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser sino?. ¿Por qué cambiaba tanto cuando se trataba de ella?.

Ella conocía muy bien las historias de todos. Un hombre le mintió a Zoro para luego intentar matarlo y Luffy los había golpeado a todos hasta la inconsciencia.  
>Unos piratas habían tratado de atacar la villa de Ussop y Luffy había acabado con ellos.<br>Otros piratas intentaron apoderarse del restaurante que, a su vez, era el hogar de Sanji y como consecuencia, Luffy venció al hombre más fuerte del East Blue.  
>Crocodile intentaba destruir el país de Vivi y él eliminaba a un Shichibukai.<br>El CP9 se llevaba a Robin para después querer matarla y él iba y le declaraba la guerra al Mundo.

Arlong le había mentido a Nami y la había hecho llorar. Y nunca antes o después vio a Luffy mostrar tal rencor. Una ira que nunca quería volver a ver.

Pero, ¿por qué ella?. Cuando peleaban, había muchas otras vidas en peligro, ¿por qué sólo cuando la vida de Nami se veía comprometida, Luffy se trasformaba en un auténtico monstruo?. A veces, cuando no se encontraban peleando, los demás encontraban difícil de creer que su capitán pudiera si quiera tener ese tipo de emociones.

Y eso era exactamente lo que más la confundía al pensar en el amor. Bastaba con mirarlo. Sólo MIRARLO bien. ¿Ese era el rostro de alguien que pensara en mujeres para una relación, matrimonio, hijos o cualquier cosa relacionada?

Se sentó en su cama, se acurrucó y abrazó sus piernas, juntándolas a su pecho. No importaba lo que pasara, qué tanto pensara en eso, sencillamente no tenía sentido. Todos parecían verlos terminando juntos, el Rey de los Piratas y la elegida para ser su Reina. La tripulación incluso hacía bromas sobre un pequeño hijo de cabello negro llamado Ace y una hija pelirroja llamada Bellemere. Todos veían claramente el final feliz pero, sin embargo, ninguno podía explicar cómo llegarían ahí.

Pensó en despertar a Robin para hablar con ella al respecto, pero todo terminaría en lo mismo de siempre. Ninguna respuesta concreta y Robin finalmente diciendo "Él te ama, todos lo saben. Sé paciente y sucederá".

Y por supuesto, no había dudas para nadie de que ella lo amaba a él, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?. No era sólo porque él fuera su boleto de entrada a las más grandes riquezas en el mundo, sin mencionar la oportunidad de completar su sueño de realizar un mapa de todo el mundo, sino que ella ni siquiera estaría viva de no ser por el capitán.  
>Muchas cosas pudieron haber terminado con su vida, pero siempre era rescatada por su pirata en su armadura de goma. Ella era capaz de ver su lado profundo mejor que nadie más de la tripulación, incluso veía directamente sus motivos cada vez que peleaba.<br>Ella veía el mismo final feliz que todos y no deseaba nada más que eso. Pero no se sentía ni cerca de tenerlo como cerca de tener todas las riquezas del mundo.

Se levantó de la cama y salió, guiada por la luz de la luna, esperando que algo de aire fresco le ayudara o por lo menos que alguna gran tormenta llegara de pronto para que se concentrara en otra cosa y por fin esos pensamientos dejaran su cabeza.  
>Pero no tuvo suerte. El mar estaba en calma y la brisa era estable.<p>

Distraídamente, camino hacía la cubierta con ningún destino en especial, acabando en el mismo lugar en el que terminaba en noches como esta. Pero a diferencia de esas otras veces, en esta ocasión había alguien sentado en la cabeza con figura de león. Envuelto en vendajes, con su característico sombrero de paja en la cabeza, contemplando el mar como lo hacía siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

Parecía que él no la había notado. Nami se mantuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de caminar hacía él, tocar su hombro y que él la mirara, sonriera dulcemente y luego la acercara a él, sentándola en su regazo, con sus brazos rodeándola. ¿Cuál era el caso en imaginarlo? Seguramente él la vería, sonreiría ampliamente y le preguntaría si había salido para jugar con él.

Nunca se comportaba de la manera en la que ella quería que lo hiciera, pero por otro lado, no sería amor si ella lo forzaba. Ella lo amaba tal cual era, aunque la frustrara y la sacara de sus casillas. Se ajustó su bata para cubrirse mejor, después de que un cambio en la brisa le llevara el frío nocturno.

Repentinamente, Luffy se recostó logrando ver a Nami parada cerca de él y, tal como la navegante se esperaba, su enorme sonrisa apareció en su rosto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Nami? ¿No estás cansada después de esa pelea?".

"Oh, Luffy… yo estaba, ¿no deberías estar en la enfermería? Terminaste muy herido hoy".

"Si, pero estar acostado ahí no hará que mejoré más rápido, así que prefiero estar en un lugar que me haga feliz".

Se sentó en la cubierta a poca distancia de él y acercó sus piernas a su pecho en busca de calor, podía estar segura de que la siguiente isla a la que arribaran sería una de Otoño, por la temperatura de esa noche.  
>Para su sorpresa, Luffy se movió de su asiento especial y se colocó cerca de ella.<p>

Entonces, las fantasías comenzaron de nuevo. Él rodeándola con sus brazos y acariciando su cabello hasta que ella se quedara dormida en su regazo. Mirarlo sonreír de hecho le dolía. No era lo que ella quería. Ella quería una pequeña sonrisa con una dulce mirada en sus ojos que le dijera "Te amo". Lo deseaba demasiado y el saber que no llegaría hizo que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

"¡Oye, Nami! ¿qué pasa?. Te salvamos y todos estamos bien".

"No lo entenderías, Luffy. Te quiero, pero no creo que tú lo hagas algún día".

Intentó levantarse, pero sintió su brazo de goma enredarse en su cintura, jalándola hacía abajo, justo en su regazo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, pero no obtuvo la mirada que ella buscaba. Esta mostraba preocupación.

"¿Qué sucede, Nami?. No puedo patear traseros si no sé qué es lo que te molesta".

Estaba a punto de hablar pero se detuvo en el último momento. ¿Cómo podía decirle que lo que le lastimaba era él, siendo quien era en lugar de ser quien ella quería que fuera?. La simple idea de contarle todas sus fantasías la hacía sentirse mareada. Pero sin nadie más alrededor, sin ninguna manera de escapar de sus brazos, sin nada más qué decir, se permitió soltarlo.

"Luffy, ¿me quieres?".

"Por supuesto".

"Me refiero a quererme. No como tu nakama, ni como tu navegante. De la manera en que los chicos quieren a las chicas, pero no como Sanji quiere… a cualquier chica".

"Dije que por supuesto". Su enorme sonrisa regresó a su rostro.

Nami se quedó sin palabras. Estaba preparada para cualquier otra cosa. Para un 'no', para un 'si' y un beso, incluso para una mirada llena de confusión. Pero nunca se preparó para obtener la misma mirada feliz con la que su capitán veía a la carne.

"Quiero decir amor, matrimonio, hijos, tu amada reina".

"Ya te dije que por supuesto. ¿Cómo es que no lo notaste?".

"¿A qué te refieres?. Nunca lo demuestras".

"¿Cómo que nunca lo demuestro?. Siempre quiero que vengas a jugar conmigo, siempre te apoyo, siempre hago lo que puedo para hacerte feliz aunque a veces sólo causo que te enojes. Cuando te despiertas enferma o herida, ¿quién es el que está junto a ti?. Te dejo tocar mi sombrero, incluso te he DADO mi sombrero para que lo cuides. Creí que estaba siendo obvio. Todos dicen que deberíamos estar juntos y yo también lo creo. Quiero que seas mi reina. Y quiero hijos. A uno lo llamaré Ace y tú puedes nombrar a una como tu mamá".

Realmente, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que cuando él la molestaba, tratando de que dejará su cuarto de mapas para jugar con él, estuviera demostrándole que le gustaba. Como nunca robo comida de su plato. Como le dejaba hacer todas las compras que quisiera con el dinero de la tripulación. Zoro podría ser el segundo al mando, pero Luffy le había dado casi el completo control del barco y del dinero. Y siempre intentaba hacer algo que la hiciera feliz.

"Es sólo que, nunca me abrazas o me besas o nada".

"Tú nunca quieres venir a jugar conmigo o a sentarte a mi lado, así que creí que no me querías". La enorme sonrisa se desvaneció, pero no estaba molesto. Esta era la única cara seria pero no molesta que había visto en él.

Tampoco se le ocurrió nunca que quizás, él tuviera sus propias fantasías con ella, jugando, acostada en el césped riendo sin ningún motivo, sentada en la cabeza del Sunny mirando al horizonte por alguna nueva aventura. Ella le negaba su idea de estar juntos sólo porque le molestaba que era distinta a SU idea de estar juntos.

"Lo hago. Te amo, Luffy. Tenía miedo que tú no me amaras. Pensaba que tu actitud torpe significaba que no tenías esa clase de sentimientos por mi".

"¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? ¿cómo podría no amarte? ¿de que otra manera creíste que esto terminaría?. Te amo, tú me amas. Si alguien te toca yo le pateo el trasero, vivimos felices juntos. ¿Qué pensaste que iba a suceder?".

Se quitó el sombrero y lo puso en la cabeza de su navegante. Y de todas las veces que había hecho eso, por fin Nami lo comprendió, esta era su manera de demostrarle que la quería. A veces el sombrero en su cabeza era como uno de esos pequeños besos en la frente que ella quería. En otras ocasiones era más como un beso profundo que decía 'Te amo y voy a demostrarte cuánto'. Ese detalle con el sombrero significaba más para él que toda la concepción de intimidad para ella.

Él tenía su propia manera de demostrar sus sentimientos y que ella confundió con ser ignorante al concepto de amor.

Se movió en su regazo, para colocarse más cómoda. Enterró su rostro en su cuello y se sentaron ahí, en la cubierta, en silencio, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

_._

_¿Y bien?_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_En lo personal, a mi me gustó bastante y disfrute mucho de elaborar la traducción, además de que me ayuda mucho a practicar mi inglés. No olviden visitar la historia original y si les gustó mi adaptación o tienen alguna crítica (dolorosa pero nutritiva), son bien recibidos los reviews y mensajes personales._

_Hasta la próxima y gracias_. :)


End file.
